Love Is Not A Play Thing
by Touch-of-ice-cold-blood
Summary: Yaoi, M-preg, rape, yuri, lots ofstuff that you won't see but is meantioned, M 4 safety


Love Is Not A Play Thing

An Arc Rise Fantasia Fan Fiction

Pairing's : L'Arc X Alf, Ryfia X Weiss, Niko X Cecille, Serge X OC, Ryfia X Adele, L'Arc X Niko

Warning: Yaoi, M-Preg, OC, rape, and other stuff (M 4 A REASON)

Chapter One: The Surprise

L'Arc looked around his room in Royal City, the bed was messed up, the picture of him and Alf and Ryfia when they had finished their quest was on his dresser along with junk he'd collected during it. When he looked out his window he thought he had lost his superior vision skills! L'Arc saw two familiar faces: Paula and Luna.

L'Arc saw them approach Master Zamual's guest house. Paula wore her red dress and her sister Luna wore her blue dress, her umbrella in hand. L'Arc grabbed his blade and ran outside to the Upper Zone.

"Hey look, sister, who showed up!" Paula cackled to her sister "Why isn't it the brave mercenary L'Arc! How wonderful! We were just looking for you and your friends!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yes where is the Diva and the prince?" Asked Paula "Or that thief and that other redhead coward?" Luna said "What do you want with them!" L'Arc questioned.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" Asked Luna as she opened her umbrella. Paula soon striked at L'Arc, who ducked and swung at her threating to cut her. He didn't see Luna who was about to shoot L'Arc. She attacked him vigorously as Paula striked at him several times. L'Arc was too baffled to fight back and he fell to the ground.

"So, are you going to tell us now or not, pitiful mercenary!" Asked Paula as she was about to strike a final blow.

"Ne-Never…" Said L'Arc as he braced himself for his final impact.

"Don't you dare move!" L'Arc heard a voice, one that was familiar; he opened his eyes to see Alf! Not only Alf but him, Ryfia, Serge, and a strange woman.

"Oh look, our prince!" Said Paula in fake admiration "Not only him, but the Imaginal Diva! Plus our thief." Said Luna "Shall we kill them?".

"Stand back everyone!" Yelled the woman as she began to glow "O mighty Eesa! Thou chose me! Shine thou's light on me!" She chanted "Omega Strike!" She shouted as she put out both hands that shined a ray of red light. It hit both girls and they squealed and cried in pain. They fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, that worked…" L'Arc said "L'Arc!" Said Alf and Ryfia in unison. Both ran to him. "Here, let me heal you." Ryfia said as she raised her staff "Healing Water!" She shouted. L'Arc immediately felt better.

"Hell man, they gave you a beating huh?" Laughed Serge. "Well, at least their unconscious, right?" said the woman. She wore a red robe that was similar to Ryfia's, her eyes were brown and her hair was dark blue.

"Hello, my name is Zelda Twilight, a female warrior of the northeast of Telmahi. Nice to meet you, L'Arc." Zelda said as she bowed to the mercenary.

"Telmahi! Why are you here! Telmahi is further out than the Republic! Plus if you're a warrior, you need to return to your home, especially if you're from Telmahi." L'Arc exclaimed "Well, you see, I need to recruit people to join me, no one has yet. My village is in grave danger, so I need to get help." Explained Zelda "But- wait a minute! Ryfia, you're supposed to be back in the Republic! What are you doing here?" L'Arc said "I-I needed to help Zelda! She's like my sister; I can't leave my sister to die!" Ryfia said.

"Ok, so what do we do now, Zelda?" Serge asked "Uh, we find people to help?" She said a little unsure. "Well, it's late so we better rest." L'Arc said "Then tomorrow we can look for people." "Hey Zelda, you don't mind if you sleep in the Rainbow Inn, right?" Serge asked "Uh, no I just want to recruit, but if you say we need to rest, I will not argue." Replied Zelda "Hey Ryfia, Adele has a spare room, you can sleep there." L'Arc suggested "Ok!" She said as she walked back toward Master Zamual's house. "Ok, let's go Serge." Zelda said while pulling Serge with him "What!" He exclaimed as he was dragged off to the Inn.

"I guess I should head back, then." Alf said to L'Arc "Oh no, you staying here!" L'Arc said playfully smirking at his boyfriend.

Ryfia was standing it the bright pink room Adele slept in. Said girl walked in the room, her blue eyes shocked "R-Ryfia, why are you here?" Adele asked "My friend, Zelda, she needs help. Her village is in danger."

"Do you mind if I sleep here? The Inn looks full." Ryfia asked "Yeah, of course, we're sisters…" Adele said, in the back of her mind she wished they weren't _just _friends. "Thank you." Ryfia said sincerely. The Diva laid on Adele's bed "What are you doing on my bed?" Adele asked shocked "I thought sisters slept together..." Ryfia explained "Oh Ryfia, you don't know what you got yourself into…" Adele said smirking "I do, my sister is going to sleep with me." 'Man, I can now truly say I am a bad person…' Adele thought.

Cecille walked down the street with her nervous boyfriend. There was a major gap between the two, so as a solider, Niko was worried.

"Cecille, we should go home!" Complained the redhead "I kinda need to see Mr. L'Arc.". Cecille rolled her eyes "You and L'Arc, I swear you like him more than me!" the younger complained. Niko never replied

"Niko, I was wondering, do you plan to have kids with me, ya' know, when I'm older?" Cecille suddenly asked. Niko froze "Err… I dunno? Maybe, I guess…" In truth, he really didn't want to have _her_ children.

Then Niko's mind went to L'Arc. He immediately flashed it out of his mind, Alf was the owner of L'Arc, and Niko was the owner of a fifteen year old, and he was twenty two!

Cecille had a misty look in her eyes "Niko, I don't know if this is right sometimes…" she said "Huh?" Niko asked "I wonder if you really love me. Because I don't know if I love you." Niko looked dumbfounded "So, you don't love me?" he asked "No, but I did once. But, I want to know you care for me. Please tell me." She said with pleading eyes "I…I did at one time, like you, I'm sorry." Niko said while shamefully looking at the ground "Good, I want no regrets when I die." Cecille said happily.

"Wha! What are you talking about?" Niko said wide eyed "I'm dying Niko; I don't want you to suffer if you still loved me." She said "I still love you, Cecille, not as a lover, but as a friend." Niko said as he hugged her.

"I'll miss you Cecille." Niko said as he looked at her. She smiled and walked away.

Done! So glad this is over, chapter two soon!


End file.
